


in search of silver linings

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: red strings of fate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Knight Quest (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: He never expected that he would find this. The Twelveswood is full of surprises and revelations, for both Rielle and Sidurgu.





	1. injured

**Rielle.**

Loath as she is to leave Sid behind, it’s the only way.

Rielle isn’t even sure that she’s going in the right direction. Though Sid’s been trying to teach her to read the stars, she has no knack for it; and even if she did, the trees over head are too thick, they block out the sky above. For all she knows, she could just be plunging deeper and deeper into the Twelveswood – and farther and farther from help.

 _This is my fault_.

They had come to the Twelveswood because of _her_. To see if the conjurers and hearers of Gridania could reveal whatever secret she carries within herself that have driven her own mother to turn on her. She has not yet told Sid that it’s her mother that pursues them; she’s afraid to admit it.

Her foot catches on a root and she sprawls out onto the ground. Her palms scrape along the ground, skinning them, but Rielle pushes herself back to her feet and ignores the burning sting.

It’s only as she stumbles back to her feet that she realizes that, almost fortuitously, she’s found a road.

Not about to ignore it, Rielle begins to run as fast as she can down it, hoping and praying to the Fury that she is headed in the right direction. A house, a person, anything. She just needs to find _someone_.

There’s a glittering light in the distance. Rielle’s heart leaps into her throat and she pushes herself to run faster; the image of blood dripping from Sid’s hand burned into her memory. _Only a little further_ , she tells herself.

It’s little more than a quaint cottage, nestled along the edge of a clearing. But it’s _something_ and Rielle trips on the stairs, crashing onto the porch inches from the door. Her ankle throbs when she attempts to stand and she makes a muffled noise of pain, biting her lip. Dragging herself the remaining distance, she strains her arm up, reaching for the door.

Perhaps her prayers have been answered. The door opens when the tips of her fingers press against it.

Rielle has never seen one of the cat-earred people before – only read of them in books when she was very, very small, before… she cuts that thought off. She has to strain her head back to look at him, her vision blurring a little at the edges.

“Pl… please…”

He kneels down beside her, placing a hand on your shoulder, “It’s alright. You’re going to be fine.”

It’s all she can do to shake her head, point a trembling hand back behind her, “Sid… I… help him. Please...”

He nods, “I will find him.”

Her eyes drift closed. She nods.

 

 

 

**Sidurgu.**

He cannot be certain of how much time has passed since Rielle left, or if they were followed. What he can be certain of is that he wounded three of their pursuers, and one of them grievously. It should be enough to buy her time to flee, perhaps to find aide.

_Is this how it ends?_

Leaning back, he rests his head against the rough bark of the tree and stares up. Above him, he can make out a patch of starry sky. There’s not enough for him to make out constellations, but they give him some small measure of comfort. It’s one of the few good memories that he has of his time in Ishgard: stargazing with Frey and their master.

There’s the crack of a twig. He snaps his head to stare in its direction.

His head spins in response. Sid realizes that he’s lost more blood than he first thought. It won’t be long now, then.

But it isn’t a temple knight that emerges from the thick underbrush.

No, instead it’s… a cat. In the form of a man.

Dark-haired and slight, he crosses the clearing on light, sock-clad feet, and kneels down beside Sid. His brow has a deep furrow to it and, yet, his hand glows a soft white as he presses it to the ragged wound on Sid’s side.

“Your friend sent me,” he says simply. “She passed out, but she is with my mother now. She’s safe.”

Sid relaxes. Marginally. At least Rielle is safe. “The knights?”

“I’m unsure of what you speak of, but I came across no one else,” he replies. The furrow in his brow deepens, “I’m surprised that you are still conscious.”

“Stubborn, I guess.”

He chuckles a little, “It’s good, though. I do not believe that I could carry you back myself.”

That is actually a good point, Sid realizes. Though he doesn’t know where his unlikely saviour would be taking him. So close, the differences in their sizes is apparent. His saviour is petite – both in height and in build, and far more slender than Sid is. Unless he’s far stronger than he looks, Sid highly doubts that he could manage to even _lift_ his greatsword.

“Where are we going?” Sid asks, trying to push himself to his feet.

It’s a mistake, because he nearly goes straight back down; the ground sways alarmingly beneath his feet and his vision swims. He really _has_ lost a lot of blood.

But he doesn’t fall. Though he stumbles a little under the weight, Sid’s saviour catches him under the shoulder and steadies him as best he’s able. There’s a line of strain to his face, but he manages a soft smile for Sid.

“I have you,” he says quietly. “And not far. My home is near.”

All Sid can do is nod and let the other man shoulder some of his weight.

It’s awkward, made all the more so by the heavy, thick undergrowth that’s so characteristic of the Twelveswood. But his companion moves with a surety borne of familiarity and says nothing, simply helps Sid along as they make their way to the road – which is closer than Sid had thought it would be.

By the time that they reach the small cottage, the sky above has begun turning to the grey-tinted purples of early dawn. Sid lets out a heavy breath; for now, they can rest and recover, if only for a short time.

There’s still too many unanswered questions about Rielle – about why the temple knights are hunting her so ferociously. Sid may not care too much for the answers, but Rielle deserves to know; so long as he can fight the temple knights, however, it doesn’t matter.

The door opens as they reach it, revealing an older Hyur woman. She gives him a reassuring smile and a small bow, before addressing to his companion, “I laid her down in the guest room. I don’t believe that her ankle is broken, merely sprained, but she needs rest.”

“Thank you, mother.”

“Should I–”

“I can manage,” he assures her. “My room is close, and I need to make certain that I did not miss anything.”

“Very well. Will you need anything else?”

“I don’t believe so. You should try and sleep some more, mother.”

She shakes her head, “With all this excitement, I doubt that I could. I will leave you to tend to him and begin breakfast. After you finish, though, you need to rest, Ari. You know you need to be careful; using your magic too much–”

“I know,” he says softly. “I will be careful.”

Sid’s curiosity is piqued, just a little. But it’s not his place to ask, so he shoves the question away.

It doesn’t matter. They won’t be here too long; just until he is strong enough to move again. Then they can take their leave and continue on to Gridania proper.

What does surprise Sid, though, is how… unfamiliar everything about the house is. The room that he’s brought to is not decorated in a style that he’s familiar with – it looks nothing like the inn rooms and homes of Ishgard, which should not surprise him too much, given that they are no longer there. But even then, it should not be so different.

His companion helps him over to the bed, which is, in actuality, a mattress laid out on the floor. Though Sid is still unsteady on his feet, he still has enough of his wits and strength about him to help with the clasps and ties of his armour.

Oddly, Sid has never felt self-conscious about the fact that he wears little below his armour beyond what’s required for comfort. However, when he’s left swaying in his small clothes, he feels… strangely naked. And that feeling continues as he’s aided in laying down and lasts until the covers are pulled up and around him.

Running one glowing hand over him, his companion nods and smiles, “Your wound is healed, but your body has not quite realized it. You will be sore for a day or so and will require rest to recover, but you will be fine.”

Unused to the kindness of strangers as he is, Sid is unsure of how to react. He should probably thank him.

Before he can, however, a flicker of crimson when the man reaches up to brush back his hair catches his eye and sends an immediate shock down his spine.

_Oh._

“Are you in pain?”

He’s leaning in, a hand hovering over Sid’s chest, and the look of _genuine_ concern on his face is enough to startle Sid out of wherever it is that his mind has gone.

“No,” he says, voice thick. He swallows, then, “You knew?”

“You are going to have to elaborate. Unless you are always this articulate.”

Sid bites back a scowl, tips his head to the side, and pulls a slightly trembling hand out from under the covers. His own thread glitters in the light from the lanterns.

“Oh.”

Somehow, he manages to suffuse it with a lot of emotion.

He catches Sid’s hand when his strength gives out, and lays it on his chest, his own hands lingering as though he isn’t sure if he wants to let go.

“No, I did not,” he answers at last. He glances down, then back at Sid and almost shyly says, “My name is Arikane.”

“Sidurgu.”

Arikane has a very sweet smile. It makes Sid’s heart skip a beat in his chest.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Sidurgu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** injured  
>  **Words:** 1723 words
> 
> That awkward moment where you realize that you've been sitting on ideas to expand this verse for a while and then realize that you're going to be launching a whole new ship with it as a result. -shrugs- I guess that's just what I do. As is likely obvious, this takes place in the same universe as my other fic, [between the sand and the stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771554/chapters/23889642), which is the "main" fic in the series – this one is more of a side adventure, as is the other one that I have planned/am working on.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask them either here in the comments, or come on over to [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I'm just a giant ball o' feels and terrible ideas and life choices.


	2. sick

**Sidurgu.**

It does not take him long to realize that there is something… _off_ about Arikane.

The first time it happens, is when Rielle comes to check on him when she awakens.

She says nothing and kneels beside him, worrying her lip with her teeth, until Sid cannot take it any longer.

“I will be fine.”

Arikane lays a hand over one of hers, in what is clearly meant to be a comforting gesture. But his face freezes and his eyes turn glassy and unfocused. It’s instantaneous. For that brief moment, Arikane is no longer there, with them, but somewhere else entirely. Rielle doesn’t notice, for its over too quickly for it to register.

Pulling his hand back into his lap, Arikane stares down at them and says nothing. The three of them sit in what is, to Sid at least, an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, though, Arikane clears his throat and glances between Rielle and Sid before he speaks.

“You came to the Twelveswood to see the conjurers’ guild, then?”

Rielle nods, “Sid… Sid thinks that they will know why I’m being hunted.”

“I’m a member of the guild,” Arikane says. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “If you like, I can accompany you to see the guildmaster once Sidurgu recovers.”

“We shouldn’t–”

Arikane shakes his head, “The Twelveswood can be a confusing place for those unfamiliar with it – not to mention the threat of the Ixal. I know the safest routes to Gridania and, besides which, you would have some difficulty with securing an audience with the guildmaster without my help.”

“Oh.” Rielle looks down to her hands, “I hadn’t thought it would be so complicated...”

“There are few Padjal in the Twelveswood, and each have their duties to which they must attend,” Arikane replies. “It isn’t complicated, per say, but you could wait quite some time for an audience with the guildmaster.”

“And you can make that happen faster?”

“I’m a senior member of the guild. It’s not much, but I did send word earlier this morning that it was an urgent matter. There should be confirmation within the next day or so.”

With fear sharp in her eyes, Rielle looks at Sid almost pleadingly, “We can’t stay…”

“Sidurgu is no condition at present to leave bed, much less _walk_ ,” Arikane says, perhaps a little sharper than he intended. His tone softens as he continues, “I apologize but it’s simply the truth; neither of you are in any condition at present to continue on to Gridania. You both need rest and to recover from your injuries.”

Looking away from Arikane, Rielle stares at her hands.

With a sigh, Sidurgu slowly begins sitting up. It’s laborious and painful – taxing him much more than he thought it would, but Arikane is there in a moment, pressing one hand to his chest and the other around his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t be moving,” he admonishes gently.

Ignoring him, Sid reaches out and squeezes Rielle’s shoulder, “We will be fine. As I pledged: I will protect you.”

He can actually hear the agitated swish of Arikane’s tail against the floor.

Already, his strength is failing him, and he nearly collapses against Arikane, almost taking both of them down. But he catches himself at the last moment, and lets Arikane help him lay back down. His head is beginning to throb again. Damn the temple knights.

There’s a wash of warmth through him as Arikane’s magic pulses against his skin, his hands glowing once more. It eases the ache greatly, and he feels a little more like himself and less like half of his life has been drained from him.

Rielle, for her part, looks more concerned now than she did before. But she says nothing more on the subject, and the three of them fall back into silence.

There’s a soft knock at the door, which quickly slides open to reveal Arikane’s mother. She regards them with a warm smile, “Would anyone like some lunch?”

 

 

 

 

“I never told you why we came to the Twelveswood,” Sid says, once the two of them are alone once more.

Arikane freezes, then his shoulders sag and he stares at his hands once more, “No, you did not.”

“How did you know? Rielle’s too quiet to have said anything.”

“I…” Arikane squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath, then murmurs, “I have… visions, occasionally. When I touch people, sometimes I see things – a moment of their past, a memory, something that has affected them deeply. But I… I have no control of it.”

Sid blinks, “That… explains it. When you touched Rielle–”

Arikane nods. “You _cannot_ tell anyone. My mother… she fears that if anyone knew, I would be in more danger than I already am.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? What _else_ could you be hiding?”

For several long moments, Arikane looks incredibly pained, locked into some form of internal debate. But, eventually, he leans forward, “You _must_ promise me to tell no one – not even Rielle. My mother and I are the only ones who know.”

He’s a little taken aback, but Sid nods his head, adding, “You have my word.”

“I’m not a conjurer,” Arikane murmurs, so quietly that Sid almost misses the words. “I’m a white mage. And if anyone knew, I would be executed.”

“There’s a difference between a conjurer and a white mage?”

Arikane huffs out a choked bit of laughter, “Very much so. Conjurers are permitted to ply their craft within the Twelveswood and, I know, exist in Ishgard as well – chirurgeons, I believe they are called there. But the only white mages in existence are the Padjal. And the Warrior of Light, by exception.”

“You too.”

“And me, yes.” Arikane’s shoulders sag, “When I was young, one of my… visions happened. They led me to a soul crystal and it accepted me. Chose me, however you wish to phrase it. When my mother realized what had happened… she was terrified. She did not want me to join the guild at all, but I needed to learn to harness and control my abilities. It was the only way.

“In a way, I was lucky,” Arikane says. “Any of my own achievements were quickly overshadowed once the Warrior of Light joined the guild. Once he joined, it was easy enough for me to pretend to be simply one more conjurer.”

“Which you’re not.”

“No, but outside of these walls and the two of us, no one must know.”

“Why tell me now?”

“My magic is far more powerful than anything mere conjury can accomplish,” Arikane explains. “As such, you will find your recovery much quicker than it would otherwise be. I’m certain you would be suspicious, and I cannot have you say something out of hand that might lead the guildmaster to discovering what I am.”

“Necessity, then.”

“Not entirely,” Arikane says softly. “You are _also_ my destined mate. You deserve to know the truth of who and what I am.”

Sid snorts, “What you are doesn’t matter. Not to me.”

“Really.”

“I had about given up on finding you,” Sid replies. He’s uncomfortable; he doesn’t like talking about his feelings. Or this, for that matter. “When I was young, my thread was invisible. It changed when my family and I fled west to Ishgard. And whether or not I found you didn’t matter after that; I had found a greater calling.”

Tapping a finger against the armour arranged near Sid’s head, Arikane answers for him, “You mean the calling of a dark knight.”

“You saw that too?”

“Only a little.” Arikane pauses, then says, “I haven’t told my mother yet. About you and I.”

Sid makes a noise. Part of him is curious, but he’s not the type to let it show.

“It’s… something of a long story.” And Arikane’s ears have drooped, his tail curled around his hip. “As her only child, I would rather her not worry about me.”

“You don’t want to have to choose.”

Ducking his head, Arikane bites his lip, then nods slowly.

“I… she _is_ my mother, no matter our races. No one else would have taken in a Keeper child, but she did. My mother had no one when she came to the Twelveswood, after… after Garlemald invaded Doma. Then she had me. It has been the two of us since.”

“You gave up on finding me too, huh?”

“A little,” Arikane admits. “If it was meant to happen, then it would. That was how I felt. But… things change. I don’t believe I could have ever anticipated you. Or Rielle.”

“She is my charge.”

“More like your ward,” Arikane quips. “The two of you are like a little family that found each other. It’s quite sweet.”

 

 

 

**Rielle.**

Lunch is a simple affair, but Rielle is grateful for the kindness of others – particularly when she has done little to deserve it.

Arikane’s mother introduces herself as Ine. She has a soft face, creased with wrinkles, and gently teaches Rielle how to use the utensils that she refers to as chopsticks. It’s a little bit of a challenge for her, but she manages with a little practice.

“Thank you,” Rielle says softly, once she finishes eating.

“You are quite welcome, my dear,” Ine replies. “How are you feeling? Are you still tired?”

Unsure how to answer, Rielle says nothing, and simply stares at the grain of the low table she kneels in front of. She worries about Sid who, despite his reassurances, still looks as though a strong wind might blow him over. Through all of her time with him and… and with Frey, she has never seen him look so bloodless.

“You worry about your companion, yes?” Ine smiles at her, “You need not worry; he is in excellent hands. Ari is an exceptionally talented healer, he will be well in time.”

Rielle shakes her head, “That’s not… I trust that Sid will be fine. The both of you have been very kind to us.”

“The Twelveswood may be a very unforgiving place,” Ine says slowly, pouring Rielle a cup of tea. “We must be as welcoming to others as we can, for we may never know how they will affect us. Better to be kind to a stranger than cruel, for one cannot know where one will find themselves.”

“That’s very wise.”

“I lost my homeland,” Ine says quietly. “The Twelveswood welcomed me, granted me a new home and gifted me my only son. Returning the kindness of strangers is the least that I can do, particularly for one as young as yourself and my son’s betrothed.”

Rielle’s head snaps up, “Betrothed?”

There’s laughter in Ine’s eyes and the curve of her mouth, “Why yes. Your friend – Sid, was it? I know my son best and I would have to be blind not to see the way that Ari looks at him. He agreed to help you, did he not? Ari rarely leaves the house these days; he worries, you see.”

“About you?”

“Any son would worry about their mother, as any mother would about their son. But all children must leave the nest eventually – as sad as I will be to see him go, I would rather him be happy. He will always be welcome here, for he is, after all, my son. I have always known that this day would come.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Rielle says, “We would only put him in danger.”

“With the world we live in, one is always in danger. If it isn’t the Ixali raids, then it’s the Garleans. Life is short and fraught with danger. Seize happiness where you can find it, for it is a rare and beautiful thing.” Ine sighs, “I never regretted loving my husband, nor did I begrudge him his love of Doma. I cannot begrudge my son his own love.”

“But… they only just met and Sid is…” Rielle frowns, “Sid is difficult.”

“And Ari is stubborn. We cannot say what the kami mean for us, but we each are blessed. Perhaps now there is no love between them, but love takes time and effort – in time, they will find no better match than the other. It is simply the way of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** sick  
>  **Words:** 2049 words


End file.
